second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ur Idra Sandshifters
"We are all here on the front lines for one reason and that is to show the Thadrakos the strength of the Sandshifters! To battle my Sandshifters!" Alt'Ikto Throughout history the Uri people were subjected to wars and cultural cleansing. However many gave their lives in the spirit of freedom. For the '''Ur Idra Sandshifters, '''the spirit of freedom and honor of Uri culture burns brightly through them. Formed following the liberation of their homeworld from group's of Uri nationalist's, veterans that fought in rebellions against the Yaanari, the descendants of those who fled to the desert world of Naff'Oblal, and thrill seeking adventurers who yearn for a new opportunity at life outside the Moving Cities. They strive to take homage from the Uri military traditions of old, striving to maintain displace and prowess. They train in rigorous guerrilla operations in harsh conditions, being trained to be as though as their origins and ancestors. Expected to fight on the frontier, if the liberty of the Uri people were every again put as risk. The members of the Sandshifters are thought to put the welfare of the Uri people above family, friends, themselves, and are expected give their lives if necessary. However, in their total quest for Uri freedom they have gotten in conflicts with Commonwealth marshals and the authorities of the Uri protectorate. Staging mass demonstrations that has often led to brawls and even outright attacking military targets. The Sandshifters in their campaign for Uri freedom have made small attempts at smuggling arms to Uri cells on Thadrakos border worlds to incite rebellion, many contain Uri slave populations wittering away for their masters. However with the outbreak of the Idiots War, the Sandshifters sensed an opportunity the engage the Thadrakos in combat in the name of their brothers and sisters. "To leaders of Entente High Command. I know our transmission might be offputting especially coming from us, but here me out. Me and my Sandshifters offers you the pledge of combat. We will fight alongside you we will not break our pledge until the Thadrakos pay for their crimes...but do not impede on our Independence." Since the Battle of Fenn'Halor, the Sandshifters have unofficially fought alongside Entente forces in a series of offensives, along the Thadrakos frontier. Their cunning and stealthy combat skills along with their fanatical nature having earned them a ferocious reputation along the front. Organization The Sandshifters comprise of over 60,000 solders organized into brigades of 4,000 excluding support personnel and other specialized units. To maintain swift coordination, they often rely on specially trained speed shifters to relay orders to other units to avoid enemy interception and to maintain secrecy. If any messenger is caught they are expected to give their life by committing suicide, as secrecy must be maintain at all costs. Each brigades captain has complete authority over their unit, yet if orders that come from Alt are word, and must be obeyed. Disobedience is met with strict punishment and one were to betray the Sandshifters they were to be executed. Combat Doctrine With many of their members coming from the Uri frontier worlds, the Sandshifters specialize in swift effective attacks not only in the desert, but in many harsh climates. Every Sandshifter is expected to posses a survival instinct, and live off the land if supply is cut off or if conditions become to much. When engaging enemy positions, the Sandshifters use the terrain to their advantage. Attacking in small units to distract enemy forces, while the main force flanks around an wipes them out in a fierce surprise attack. Recon operations are conducted only with a handful of specially picked soldiers. They operate quickly in silence cutting down enemies that are unfortunate to end up in their way. Once the Intel or critical asset is secured, they quickly split up to cover their tracks. Category:Combat Unit